les coeurs se cherchent
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Snape a survécu à la guerre mais pas sa maison, il se retrouve à loger chez Hermione le temps que le chateau soit reconstruit. ect...
1. Chapter 1

La guerre était finie, Voldemort fut détruit. Le château était sens dessus-dessous et il y avait beaucoup de blessés dont Snape faisait partie. Voldemort àvait ordonné à son serpent Nagini de le tuer. Mais Sèverus Snape était plus coriace qu'il n'y paraissait et très malin. Avant de rejoindre Le seigneur des ténèbres dans la cabane hurlante, il avait pris un bézoard. Seulement il était resté inconscient plusieurs heures au milieu de la poussière et des débris.

Hagrid le retrouva, blessé . Il informa le professeur de métarmophose: Minerva Macgonnagal. Elle prit les dispositions pour l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste où les médicomages de secours le prirent en charge. Biensûr les aurors préféraient l'emprisonner directement à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Albus Dumbledore, mais Harry avait témoigné en sa faveur et avait fourni des preuves pour l'innocenter.

Il était resté une semaine entière dans le coma, Harry, Ron, Hermione et le professeur de métarmophose lui rendaient souvent visite et prennaient régulièrement des nouvelles. Quand il s'était réveillé, huits jours après, la première personne que son regard croisa était Hermione Granger. Quand elle remarqua qu'il ouvrait les yeux, elle appela de suite les médecins. Ils l'examinèrent. D'après eux son état était stable mais faible. Hermione laissa les médicomages faire leur travail. Elle revint le soir vers sept heures avec Minerva.

"Bonsoir mon cher Sèverus, Comment vous sentez vous?

-Bien, pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû mourir!

-Allons, ne dîtes pas de bêtises, nous savons très bien que vous avez risqué votre vie tous les jours pour aider ces trois jeunes gens à détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est Hagrid qui vous a trouvé.

- Et la guerre, On en est où?

- Tout est fini. Harry a tué Vous -savez -qui d'un simple protego, et juste avant il a clamé haut et fort votre allégence à Albus et vos sentiments envers sa propre mère. Vous êtes définitivement entré dans son estime. D'ailleurs lui, miss Granger et Mr Weasley vont revenir faire leur septieme année.

-Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

-Maintenant il faut que je vous parle d'un sujet délicat, ça va vous faire un choc.

-Allez y je ne suis pas à un près.

-Les derniers mangemorts ont appris votre trahison et se sont vengés sur votre maison. Ils l'ont brulé. Il ne reste pas grand chose."

En entendant ces paroles, Snape blêmit, et ses yeux s'assombrissèrent. Il était complètement sonné, quand il revint à la raison , il posa de nouveaux son regard sur Minerva.

"Qui est l'auteur de cette abomination?

-Avery

-J'aurai dû le tuer celui-là.

-Ca n'aurait rien changé Sèverus.

-Et bien heureusement que ce n'est pas lucius!

-Non , professeur, lui est resté en arrière comme un vrai trouillars et le pire est qu'il s'en tire à bon compte face à la justice, grace au simple fait que son épouse a menti à Voldemort en prétendant que Harry était mort.

- Celà ne m'étonne guère Miss Granger. Au fait que faîtes vous ici?

-Sèverus, cette jeune fille ainsi que ses amis sont restés à votre chevet, pour veiller sur vous.

-Potter aussi?

-Oui, celà vous étonne?

-Un peu. Je suppose que je vais pouvoir loger à Poudlard!

-Malheureusement non, mon ami, le château est dévasté et doit être rénové avant la rentrée, tout le monde est obligé de quitter les lieux même Hagrid. Avez vous de la famille?

-Non, je n'ai plus personne.

-Des amis?

-Et qui? Vous? Qui va vouloir accueillir un ancien mangemort? Il ne faut pas rêver non plus!

-Sèverus, je vous aurais bien accueillis de bon coeur, croyez moi, mais j'héberge déjà le professeur trélawney et Chourave. Mr Malfoy ne pourrait pas vous héberger? Après tout vous êtes le parrain de Drago!

-Vous plaisentez? Vous croyez qu'il va m'accueillir? Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un Malfoy! Sans compter que le ministère n'a pas fini de fouiller leurs maisons! Non il ne me reste qu'une solution, l'hotel!

-Professeur, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir chez moi! Mes parents sont restés en Australie. Il y a une chambre de libre!

-Merci Miss Granger mais je ne veux pas vous importuner.

-N'ayez crainte , je vous le propose de bon coeur, et je n'ai pas trop envie de vous laisser à la rue, vous restez quand même en danger!

-Miss Granger a raison Sèverus, vous irez chez elle, maintenant que ce point est réglé je vous laisse, je dois superviser la rénovation du château, bonne soirée jeunes gens."

Le professeur de métarmophose partit laissant Hermione et Snape seuls. Hermione rangea les quelques affaires de Snape dans une valise. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose le pauvre. Quelques robes de sorciers, vêtements moldus, livres et affaires scolaires.

Le professeur pouvait marcher mais il était encore faible donc Hermione le soutint par la taille, et lui mit un bras autour de son cou. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à la rue côté moldu. Hermione appela un taxi pour rentrer chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

L'appartement d'Hermione était simple mais moderne. Ses parents avaient préféré habiter en ville pour des raisons pratiques. Cet appart comprenait un grand séjour à la déco années 70, deux magnifiques chambres, celle des parents où allait dormir Snape, était dans les tons violet et marrons, avec un grand lit et une armoire à trois portes. La chambre d'Hermione était turquoise et parme avec un lit simple, un petit bureau d'angle et une grande bibliothèque. A coté du séjour, une cuisine américaine rouge et noir, et de l'autre côté un petit balcon avec une table en bois et quatre chaises assorties.

Quand Snape et Hermione entrèrent, elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé d'angle, elle lui installa de gros coussins pour qu'il fut le plus à l'aise. Elle partit à la cuisine et elle tomba par surprise sur sa ravissante et pas du tout coincée cousine qui se nommait Mélissa. Quand Hermione la vit, elle poussa un cri:

"Mais Hermione, ça ne va pas de crier, Tu veux que les voisins croient à un viol?

-Très drôle, Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Merci de ton accueil, je suis venue passée quelques mois dans la région et tes parents m'ont fait un double des clés.

-Oh la poisse! Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins!

- Ah oui! j'ai essayé figure toi, je tombe toujours sur ta messagerie, et je n'ai pas de hibou en poche. Mais ou est le problème?

-C'est que j'ai proposé à mon professeur de potion de l'école de magie de venir chez moi.

-Pourquoi, il n'a pas de chez lui?

-Il avait, sa maison a été incendié.

- Oh c'est assez cruel! le pauvre! c'est bien qu'il vienne, il ne va pas me déranger!

-Mais où va- t - il dormir?

- Dans la chambre des parents ou dans la tienne avec toi!

-N'importe quoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je dors sur le canapé.

-J'espère, il est spécial.

-Comment ça spécial?

- Genre il ne plaisente pas trop, il est froid, distant.

-Tout le contraire de moi. Tu me le présentes?"

Mélissa finit d'assaisonner la salade qu'elle avait préparé avant qu'Hermione arriva et s'en alla au salon pour faire connaissance avec le soi-disant horrible professeur de potion.

"Professeur, j'ai une invitée surprise. Voici ma cousine mélissa.

-Enchantée professeur, c'est un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir ici.

-De même miss,

-J'espère que vous aimez les salades composées.

- Je ne suis pas difficile.

-Génial! dis donc Hermione, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était beau gosse! Ca change de Ron!

-Mélissa!

-Quoi c'est vrai! Regarde le bien, t'as vu ses yeux? Et ses cheveux! Tu vois Hermione c'est un mec comme ça qu'il te faut!

-Mélissa, il faut que je te parle, dans la cuisine."

Hermione prit Mélissa par le bras et la ramena illico presto dans la cuisine. Quand à Snape, il avait été sidéré par cette tirade, il n'en revenait pas qu'une femme puisse le trouver sexy. Il se dit_:" je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible"_

"Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

-Quoi, j'ai dis la vérité.

-Mais il va croire qu'on se moque de lui.

-Oh ça va! Il va nous mordre non plus! Tu t'inquiète trop pour rien ma belle! Allez on va manger?"

Mélissa prit le grand plat à salade niçoise avec le couvert et déposa le tout sur la table basse du salon. Elle en servit une bonne part dans chaque assiette, et tous les trois mangèrent en bavardant.

"Au fait ma chérie, Harry a appelé, ils ont fini de rénover le terrier, tu es invité ce week end.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle! Et Harry va bien?

-Apparement oui, il a l'intention de repartir à Godric's Hollow, il veut retaper la maison de ses parents et retrouver des souvenirs.

-Il part quand?

-Je ne sais pas, tu verras avec lui ce week end. Je crois que Ginny l'accompagne. Ils vont se marier bientôt ces deux là non?

-Je ne suis pas au courant!

-Je crois que c'est bien parti, surtout que Molly n'arrête pas de les chambrer pour ça!

-Comment tu le sais?

-Quand Harry a appelé, je l'entendais.

-Oh! Je suis ravie pour eux!

-Enfin moi je trouve que c'est trop tôt! se marier à 18 ans , excuse moi Hermione !

-Oui mais quand on s'aime!

-D'accords mais il faut profiter avant! Qu'en pensez vous Sèverus ?

-Je pense que Mr Potter va n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude!

-Oui mais sur le mariage en général?

-Je n'ai pas trop d'avis. Si ce n'est que je suis d'accord avec Miss Granger quand on aime la personne pourquoi attendre?

-Et bien déjà, ça permet de savoir si on aime vraiment comme vous dîtes! Moi en tout cas j'attendrai le plus longtemps possible, je n'ai pas envie de me planter. Et toi Hermione, tu es toujours amoureuse de Ron?

- Je pense oui.

-Oh mon Dieu.

-Quoi, il est très gentil!

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu te vois mariée avec lui et mère de quinze enfants?

-Il n'est pas question de ça!

-Mais ça le sera au fil du temps. Moi je te dis, il te faut un intellectuel, quequ'un qui te pousse à aller plus loin! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi Sèverus? Vous qui êtes son professeur!

-Je crois surtout que c'est à Miss Granger de décider de sa vie.

-Et bien ma belle, j'espère que tu feras le bon choix. Vous êtes professeur de quoi?

-Potion.

-Sans déconner! C'est vous la terreur des cachots?

- Mélissa!

-Oui c'est bien moi!

-Cool! Hermione m'a beaucoup raconté d'anecdote vous concernant!

-Je ne suis pas étonné.

- Il paraît qu'il fait toujours froid dans vos salles de cours et vous vous habillez toujours en noir.

-C'est vrai.

-Mélissa s'il te plaît arrête!

-D'accords, voulez vous un dessert?"

Mélissa partit chercher de la glace à la vanille et au chocolat, en attandant il régnait une atmosphère de gêne entre Hermione et Sèverus. Mais Snape était trop fatigué pour reprocher quoi que ce soit, surtout que Hermione lui avait offert l'hospitalité. Ils mangèrent leurs desserts, Hermione accompagna Snape dans la chambre des parents et veilla à ce qu'il prenne ses potions de guérisons. Après elle descendit avec sa cousine, elles regardèrent la télévision et papotèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin.


	3. Chapter 3

Le landemain, Mélissa se leva la première et elle prépara le petit déjeuner. Thé, café, toast, beurre, confiture, ect...  
Vu que le soleil était radieux et qu'il faisait assez bon, elle décida de le prendre sur le balcon. Elle mangea tranquillement en méditant sur cette journée qui pourrait bien se passer.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, elle alla a la boite aux lettres chercher le courrier et le journal. Snape se leva à ce moment, s'habilla correctement et s'assit sur une des chaises en bois. Il contemplait le ciel. Mélissa arriva tout près et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Snape qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être embrassé fut surpris et faillit tomber de sa chaise. Mélissa le rattrappa en pouffant de rire.

"Exusez moi Sèverus, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

-Ca vous arrive souvent d'embrasser les gens sans prévenir?

-Assez oui! Mais ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais embrassé sur la bouche! Quoi que en vour regardant, on est facilement tenté.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Et habillez vous plus décemment!

- Pourquoi je ne vous plaîs pas? A moins que vous me désirez et que vous ne voulez pas que ça se voit!

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais vous êtes trop dénudé à mon goût. Prenez exemple sur votre cousine!

-Non! désolé mais je ne suis plus au moyen âge, j'adore ce que je porte, c'est tellement agréable, voulez vous toucher?

-Non merci.

-D'accords, vous feriez mieux de manger, sinon Hermione va faire une crise d'hystérie."

Sèverus commença à manger. Il fut sidéré par le comportement de la cousine d'Hermione. Il faut dire aussi que notre cher snape n'avait pas eu de nana depuis longtemps. Donc le fait de voir celle-ci lui faire du rentre-dedans et sans montrer aucune peur, ça ne pouvaitt que le choquer.

Mélissa continua son petit manège en le charmant, l'allumant. Elle portait sur elle une petite nuisette rouge et noire très décolleté et qui arrivait juste en bas des fesses. Au bout d'un moment, Snape péta un cable, alors elle lui promit d'arrêter. Elle s'assit en face de lui, jambes croisées, elle prit le journal et le feuilleta. Elle tomba sur une annonce de travail qui disait:

_"cherche vendeuse, débutante acceptée, bonne présentation, veuillez vous rendre à la boutique beauté sublime. Téléphonez auparavant au numéro indiqué: ***********"_

Mélissa prit de suite son portable et appela. Au bout du fil, une voix d'homme très charmante. Elle se présenta et lui demanda si la place était toujours disponible. L'homme en question lui répondit que oui et lui proposa un entretien d'embauche dans la matinée. Mélissa lui dit que oui, raccrocha, écrit un mot à sa cousine et alla se préparer. Elle se mit un dos-nu avec un jean moulant et un pull blanc d'été et elle partit.

Hermione se leva deux heures plus tard. Elle se prit une bonne douche et s'habilla un peu plus que sa cousine. Elle se mit un jean bleu, une tunique blanche et une petite ceinture dorée. Elle arriva au balcon, lit le mot laissé par Mélissa et s'occupa de son invité.

"Bonjour professeur Rogue, avez vous bien dormi?

-Très bien miss, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sèverus ici, c'est la moindre des choses, vu que vous m'hébergez.

-D'accords Sèverus, et vous pouvez m'appelez Hermione. Avez vous mangé?

-Oui très bien merci. Dîtes moi, votre cousine a toujours été aussi dévergondé?

- Non c'est depuis quelques années; pourquoi?

- Elle est arrivée presque dénudée devant moi et s'est amusée à me charmer, elle n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux. (Elle n'a pas froid du tout d'ailleurs)

-Oh! je suis désolée, je lui parlerai.

-Si elle est aussi têtue que Potter, vous ne changerez pas grand chose.

-Elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça! je ne sais pas ce qui a pu la changer!

-Vous finirez par le savoir."

Hermione but tranquilement son café et mangea quelques toats beurrés. Sèverus la regardait et commençait à la trouver jolie, élancée, et il se disait qu'il était tant pour lui de se trouver une compagne, dans son inconscient biensûr! Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, à contempler le ciel. Le soleil dégageait un peu plus de chaleur et de lumière, alors Hermione alla chercher un parasol. A son retour, Snape décida de rompre le silence, il avait besoin de se confier.

"Miss, pourquoi m'avoir hébergé?

-Je n'allais pas vous laisser à la rue non plus!

-Peu de gens auraient fait la même chose!

-Je suis différente, moi aussi je sais ce que c'est d'être rejeté. Et puis vous nous avez beaucoup aidé dans notre quête, nous ne serions jamais arrivés jusqu'au bout sans vous. Si le square n'était pas occupé par l'ordre, Harry vous aurait hébergé volontier, et Ron aussi, enfin surtout sa mère.

-En êtes vous sûre?

-Oui, Harry vous estime beaucoup, et il ne manquera pas la prochaine occasion pour vous le dire. Vous auriez vu comment il s'est énervé quand Fudge a voulu vous envoyer à Azkaban! Et là pour une fois, il s'est servi de son statut d'élu et de survivant pour les contrer. Et Ombrage a dit que vous l'aviez ensorcellé et séduit pour qu'il ait une entière confiance en vous. Et il a aussi fourni des preuves .

- Vous avez été très courageux, tous les trois, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça été dur de supporter tout ça, les carrow qui torturaient les élèves, le pire est que je ne pouvais rien faire sans griller ma couverture. Heureusement que Albus était là pour me soutenir, et Neville, il a formé une de ces résistances. La rage de se venger a décuplé ses pouvoirs et il maîtrise parfaitement la salle sur demande. Mais je ne suis qu'un lâche, j'aurais voulu tant faire plus...

-Ne dîtes pas ça, vous n'avez pas été lâche du tout. Au contraire, vous avez risqué votre vie tous les jours pour Harry, pour moi, pour tous les élèves. Vous aussi vous êtes très courageux et encore plus aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas que des ennemis professeur!

-Mais je n'ai pas tellement d'amis non plus.

-Ce qui compte, c'est que vous en ayez, le reste est sans importance.

-Merci miss, merci, vous êtes réconfortante et douce, Mr weasley a de la chance de vous avoir comme petite amie.

-Pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais même pas où en est cette relation."

Snape avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchotta des douces paroles réconfortantes et lui caressa les cheveux.  
Ils passèrent la journée à parler, dormir, lire, et même sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

Mélissa arriva le soir vers 19 heures, toute contente, toute pétillante.

"Bonsoir, Sèverus vous allez bien?

-Oui Miss, je vais très bien.

-Où est Hermione?

-Dans la cuisine."

Mélissa rejoignit sa cousine dans la cuisine et l'aida à finir de préparer le repas. Hermione avait prévu au menu un bon gratin de pattes-fromages et petits dés de jambons. Ensuite une bonne salade et des fruits pour le dessert.

"Salut cousine!

-Mélissa ça va?

-oui et toi?

-Tu as faits quoi de ta journée?

- J'ai trouvé du travail.

-Tu as été embauché en suivant?

-Oui à l'essai. Mione tu verrais cette boutique, c'est trop beau.

-Et tu vends quoi?

-De la lingerie hyper sexy et très hot ainsi que des accessoires hérotiques de luxe.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as acceptée ce genre de boulo?

-Si pourquoi?

-Mais enfin, c'est dégradant!

- Ma très chère cousine, nous sommes au 21 eme siècle, il faut avoir l'esprit ouvert. D'ailleurs tu devrais t'habiller plus sexy, te mettre plus en valeur! Tu es belle Hermione et il faut savoir jouer de ses atouts.

-Oui bon, on va manger?

-Excellente idée je meurs de faim; et oui parler de sexe toute la journée m'a creusé l'appétit.

Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent dans le salon avec le repas et Snape mit le couvert. Ils mangèrent tranquilement en regardant un jeux télévisé genre le juste prix. A la fin du repas Hermione partit dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Pendant ce laps de temps, Mélissa prit le catalogue de son sac et le regarda attentivement, puis elle aborda Snape:

"Alors Sèverus, avez vous passé une bonne journée?

-Très bien et vous?

-Oh oui c'était génial, j'adore cette boutique, c'est super beau.

-Et vous vendez quoi exactement?

-Regardez"

Elle lui donna le catalogue, quand il vit les objets hérotiques, il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Mélissa éclata de rire et décida d'en rajouter une couche:

"Ca va! remettez vous! Ce ne sont que des sous vêtements et des accessoires de charme.

-Ils sont très bizzarres ces sous vêtements!

- C'est normal, c'est pour la beauté, la sensualité, la décadence, le désir. Regardez la collection Homme, vous avez vu ces boxer? Ils sont comme une seconde peau, et ils sont très agréables à porter, et ces T-shirts près du corps, il sont sympas et très confortables, et là, les pyjamas, idéal pour dormir et séduire sa partenaire. Vous êtes plutôt slip ou boxer?

-Vous croyez que je vais vous répondre?

- Oui, rassurez vous, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais bon! Allez dîtes moi, c'est juste par curiosité!

-Les deux.

-D'accord et quelle taille?

-Du M.

-Sans déconner! mais vous êtes vachement bien foutu! Toutes les femmes doivent vous tourner autour!

- Non! personne ne me tourne autour comme vous le dîtes.

-Oui mais parce que vous faîtes fuir les gens d'après Hermione, mais si vous étiez plus ouvert ce serait mieux!  
Mais en attendant , dîtes moi, je veux offrir deux ensemble à Hermione, le rose glamour que vous voyez, je suis persuadée que ça lui ira bien, elle a une belle poitrine et son grin de peau est adéquat. Et je veux lui prendre cette petite nuisette bleu ciel avec le shorty assorti. Imaginez la! vêtue ainsi, allongée sur son lit de façon candide, avec un rideau blanc transparant tout autour du lit, la cachant à peine. Oh oui, elle serait superbe, une vraie beauté. Qu'en pensez vous?"

Sèverus ne répondit pas car il était devenu rouge cramoisi et sa bouche devenait sèche. Il avait du mal à se contenir et priait Merlin de toutes ses forces pour que Hermione revienne de la cuisine avec le thé. Celle-ci revint 30 secondes après pour son plus grand soulagement. Mélissa rangea vite le catalogue dans son sac. Mione parçue une légère tension.

"Tout va bien?

- Oui biensûr chère cousine! Alors quel thé as tu préparé?

- Jasmin.

-Ce n'est pas très aphrodisiaque tout çà! Je t'en ramènerai de la boutique.

-Parce que vous vendez du thé aussi?

-Oui certaines plantes favorisent le désir, vous devez savoir çà Sèverus, les plantes ne sont plus un secret pour vous!

-En effet Miss.

- Hermione, viens faire un tour dans la boutique et tu verras tout ce qu'il y a."

Les trois burent leur thé. Snape fut fatigué, et décida d'aller se coucher. Hermione l'accompagna et revint cinq minutes après. Elle décida d'avoir une petite conversation avec sa cousine.

"Mélissa, il faut que tu arrêtes de l'embêter comme ça! Non mais ça ne va pas de l'allumer comme ça? Tu veux sortir avec lui ?

- Tu es jalouse? Il te plaît?

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu vas le rendre furieux et il a besoin de repos.

-Il a surtout besoin qu'on le décoince, tout comme toi.

-Tu as beaucoup changé.

-Et toi pas assez, Hermione ne t'en fait pas, relax un peu! Tu es pudique!

-Et toi tu es sans gêne!

-Je sais et ça me plaît. Ne le materne pas ton sévy, c'est le contraire qui lui faut crois moi!"

Les deux cousines finirent de bavarder, de faire la vaisselle et se couchèrent.


	5. Chapter 5

C'était bientôt la fin du mois de Juillet. Le week-end où Hermione devait aller au terrier avait été repoussé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme prévu, Harry devait tenir compagnie à Snape. Bien que celui-ci avait répété plus de 100 fois qu'il pouvait très bien rester tout seul, Hermione lui tint tête et insista auprès de Harry pour qu'il vienne.

Celui-ci finiT par dire oui car de toute façon il avait besoin de lui parler.  
Aujourd'hui était le jour J et c'était le matin, 9 heures sonna à la pendule. Hermione était déjà prête et attandait impatiemment Harry. Mélissa se leva, elle portait sur elle un mini shorty noir à dentelle et un petit top ouvert sur la poitrine; elle se pointa devant Sèverus et lui fit son petit bisou sur la joue.

Il commençait à avoir chaud d'un coup et ça le gênait extrêmement. Et oui il était partégé entre cette attirance qui n'était que physique et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Alors il s'emporta:

"VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS HABILLER UN PEU PLUS?

- Et vous? A part vos horribles robes noires, vous n'avez rien à mettre?

-Au moins je suis décent!

-Pour être croque mort ouais! Vous n'arriverez pas séduire Hermione comme ça!

- Pardon? Je n'ai jamais mentionné être attiré par miss Granger!

- Non c'est vrai, mais votre attitude prouve le contraire!

-Si vous le dîtes!

- Nous en discuterons plus tard, je dois y aller."

Mélissa se prépara, dit deux mots à Hermione et s'apprêta à partir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Harry:

"Tiens, Salut Harry, tu vas bien?

-Salut Mélissa, tu es toute belle aujourd'hui!

-Toi aussi tu es super canon, dommage que tu sois fiancé!

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Bon j'y vais, à plus tard beau gosse!"

Harry entra tout en souriant. Hermione lui sauta dessus _(mais non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bande de pervers, lol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_ et lui donna une bonne engueulade. Ensuite il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour le rétablissement de Snape, les potions, le repos ect... Elle dit au revoir et transplanna chez Ron.  
Harry traversa le salon et alla au balcon à la rencontre de Sèverus.

"Bonjour professeur!

-Bonjour Mr Potter. Comment allez vous?

-Je vais très bien et vous?

-Je m'en remets petit à petit.

-Ok. Souhaitez vous que je refasse du thé?

-Ce serait gentil! Merci."

Il alla à la cuisine, faire chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire, il infusa du thé noir et revint au balcon. Il en servit deux tasses et en donna une à Snape.

"Faire des potions ne vous manque pas trop?

- Non ça peut aller, vous savez, j'en ai pas trop fait depuis que j'ai pris la direction à Poudlard.

- D'accord et cette année vous reprenez la DFCM ou les potions?

- Je ne sais pas encore."

Il y eu un silence lourd qui s'imposa, ni Harry, ni Snape n'osait parler le premier de toutes leurs peines, leurs rencunes et ces incompris, Puis d'un coup Harry se leva et le serra dans ses bras en lui disant:

**"pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, si vous savez comme je regrette de n'avoir rien compris, j'aurais dû me douter, je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout ce mal, toutes ces conneries, je vous adore, et je vous remercie pour tout, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, pour avoir toujours été là pour nous, même jusqu'au bout."**

Snape fut très étonné et touché en même temps, quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux si noirs, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce foutu gamin réagisse ainsi.

"Ca va , ça va! Je vous pardonne,

- Merci, j'ai eu tellement peur pour vous, que vous ne vous réveillez pas, nous sommes restés près de vous tout le temps. J'avais si peur qu'ils vous emmènent à Azkaban, j'étais même prêt à vous cacher.

- Merci pour votre soutien! J'ai tout fait pour que vous me détestiez aussi, donc vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir.

-D'accord mais vous aviez raison, j'étais arrogant, et je n'ai pas voulu reconnaître que vous étiez de mon côté, et en plus vous avez aimé ma mère, elle doit être très fière de vous, là où elle est. Et je suis sûr qu'elle vous le dirait.

- C'est vrai que vous l'aviez révélé à Voldemort?

-Oui, et il est devenu vert de rage, son meilleur élément qui le trahit, s'il avait pu essayer de vous tuer une seconde fois, il n'aurait pas hésité. Et Lucius, il en était abasourdi, lui qui croyait que vous étiez gay!

-Quoi? Il a dit que j'étais gay?

- Oui il avait dit ça à Voldy.

-Pas étonnant qu'il ne m a jamais soupçonné, pour une fois qu'il fait une bourde qui nous a servit.

-En fait il en a fait deux! Vous vous souvenez de la chambre des secrets? C'est à cause du journal qu'il avait mis dans le chaudron de Ginny. Mais il ne savait même pas que c'était un horccruxe. Je vais finir par croire qu'il est comme son fils, ventar mais rien dans le ventre.

- Je vous assure, ils sont comme vous le dîtes! Comment ça s'est passé exactement?

-En cherchant les horcruxes, nous avons également chercher la dernière relique de la mort qui est la baguette de sureau de Dumbledore, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait vous tuer, il croyait que vous l'aviez acquise, mais comme Albus était malade, il était déjà condamné donc la baguette est resté en sa possession magique. En gros, Voldy n'a encore rien compris à l'histoire, il a sous estimé le pouvoir de cette relique comme pas mal de choses d'ailleurs. En gros ce mec était un vrai skyzophrène. Quand il a essayé de me tuer avec la baguette de sureau, moi j'ai lancé un protego et son sort s'est retourné contre lui et il est mort. Hagrid vous a trouvé des heures après.

-Oui je connais la suite. Minerva m'a raconté.

-Je suis désolé pour votre maison. Si jamais les parents d'Hermione reviennent, vous pourrez venir à Godrics Hollow.

-C'est gentil, mais vous avez déjà fini de la retaper?

-En grande partie, oui. Il ne reste plus grand chose, avec la magie c'est facile, et j'ai eu beaucoup d'aide aussi.

-Qui? La famille Weasley je suppose?

-Vous supposez très bien! il y a eu aussi Hagrid, Remus et Tonks, et celà va vous surprendre mais Drago aussi est venu m'aider.

-Tiens donc et pas son père?

-Non, il est emprisonné chez lui, il n'a pas le droit de sortir et je crois qu'il va être obliger d'enseigner la vie des moldus à Poudlard.

-Qui a eu cette brillante idée?

-Percy avec la pression de Arthur.

- Faîtes moi penser à les remercier!

-Haha, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et sinon vous vous plaisez ici?

-Oui, j'ai d'agréables conversations avec Miss Granger, par contre sa cousine me tape sur les nerfs.

-Mélissa? Que vous a t'elle fait?

- Tous les matins, elle me fait la bise et toujours par surprise, et elle est toujours presque dénudée.

-! Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche, si c'est du sexe, je crois qu'elle sera mieux avec un de son âge.

-Ne vous en faîtes, elle fait ça avec tout le monde. Elle a essayé de décoincer Neville une fois. Il était tromatisé le pauvre.

-J'imagine oui, surtout lui! Remarque ça lui a fait du bien , dans la bataille il s'est bien débrouillé.

-C'est vrai, c'est lui qui a tué Nagini. L'épée de Gryffondor lui ait apparu dans les mains au moment où Nagini passait devant lui et il lui a tranché la tête. C'était trop bien. Vous auriez vu la tête de Voldemort! c'était à pleurer de rire. Et quand Molly a tué Bellatrix. Il allait presque pleurer, c'était pathétique!

-En gros j'ai manqué le meilleur!

- Je vous donnerai mes souvenirs quand nous serons à poudlard ou par légilimencie si vous préférez mais pas maintenant, d'après Hermione, il faut vous rétablir avant d'utiliser la magie.

- Hermione vous en a parlé, elle me materne trop!

-Et elle a bien raison, vous êtes en convalescence et vous êtes passé à deux doigts de la mort. Qui mieux que Hermione peut veiller à ce que vous obéissez! Déjà moi et Ron, elle nous sermonne régulièrement.

-C'est une excellent amie que vous avez là.

-C'est vrai. Elle est la voie de la sagesse.

-Elle ressemble beaucoup à votre mère, sage, intelligente, sentimentale, belle!

-C'est vrai! j'ai l'impression que vous êtes en train de tomber amoureux d'elle!

-NON PAS DU TOUT!

-Pourtant quand vous parlez d'elle, vous avez une voix de prince charmant!

-Cessez de dire des âneries par pitié! et même si c'était le cas, elle préfère weasley!

-Là c'est une once de jalousie que j'ai perçu dans votre voix!

- Pff!

-Ce n'est pas grave, gardez ça pour vous! Mais sachez que ça ne durera pas entre elle et Ron. Ils sont trop différents. Lui préfère une femme qui reste à la maison et connaissant Hermione, c'est impossible.

- La cousine de Miss Granger m'a dit la même chose. Mais comme j'ai dis c'est à Miss Granger de choisir sa vie. Il paraît que vous allez vous marier?

-Oui mais pas avant l'été prochain, on finit Poudlard d'abords.

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune?

-C'est une question qu'on se pose souvent mais je l'aime, alors pourquoi attendre?

-Si vous êtes sûr , franchissez le pas!

- Je vous invite, j'espère que vous viendrez!

-Avec plaisir! Ca ne vous dérange pas de faire votre 7 eme année avec des élèves plus jeunes que vous?

-Non, le plus important c'est d'obtenir mes ASPICS.

-voulez vous toujours devenir Auror?

-Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais enseigner aussi la DFCM ou le vol, ou le duel, je sais que vous adorez la DFCM, si vous avez le poste, je ne le demanderai pas.

-Vous ferez un très bon enseignant, c'était bien ce que vous avez fait en 5eme année, l'armée de Dumbledore. Vous avez eu une sacrée audace, sous le nez de Ombrage.

-Celle là je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas dévorée par les grosses areignées de la forêt interdite. Vous saviez que c'était elle qui m'avait envoyé les détraqueurs à privet drive?

- Oui, Albus me l'avait dit."

Ils discutèrent ainsi toute la journée, éclaircissant tous les sujets délicats pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.  
Harry avait trouvé un Snape qui avait beaucoup souffert, qui pouvait être gentil et souriant , un homme au coeur vaillant . Quand à Sèverus il avait retrouvé chez Harry le comportement de son aimée inconditionnel Lily Evans, une certaine maturité et un jeune homme fidèle à lui même. Une nouvelle amitié commençait.

Est ce que ça allait rapprocher Sèverus vers Hermione?

Ca c'est un autre chapitre!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry et Snape discutaient encore mais cette fois-ci de quidditch. Ils attendaient sagement que Hermione rentre . Celle ci arriva dix minutes après en pleurs. _Je vous rappelle qu'elle a passé la journée au terrier en compagnnie de la famille Weasley. Allez savoir ce qui a bien pû se passer._

Quand Harry la vit dans cet état, il eut très mal au coeur, Snape aussi. Mais Harry se leva et la prit dans ses bras, il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et alla lui chercher une tasse de thé. Il l'incita à lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé!

"Mione, dis nous ce qu'il t'arrive s'il te plaît! Tu es blessée?

-Non Harry. TU SAVAIS POUR RON?

-Savoir quoi?

-ARRETE NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU SAVAIS QU'IL S ETAIT REMIS AVEC LAVANDE.

-Non, je te jure que non Hermione, il n'est pas beaucoup venu m'aider à Godric's, je pensais qu'il était avec toi, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il ressortait avec Lavande, et crois moi que si je l'avais su, je l'aurais obligé à te dire la vérité. Jamais je ne te ferai ça Mione!

-Pardon Harry, excuse moi mais je suis tellement en rage! Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

-Je suis navré. Oh ma pauvre Mione.

- Mais comment j'ai pu croire qu'il m'aimait ?

-Moi non plus je ne le comprends pas. Tu veux que je reste? Je vais préparer à manger si tu veux!

- Non, je ne veux pas te gâcher ta soirée.

-Mais non, voyons, j'appelle Ginny, elle va comprendre, et crois moi qu'elle va passer un savon à Ron.

-Merci."

Harry partit à la cuisine préparer le dîner, une omelette aux lardons et champignons, et une salade composée de riz, de tomates, de maïs, de concombres, de salade verte ect...  
Pendant que le riz cuisait, il téléphona à Ginny et lui expliqua le problème. Celle-ci en fut abasourdi et n'arrivait pas à y croire_.( quel cachotier ce Ron alors)_ .

Hermione continuait de pleurer dans le salon et Snape avait de la peine pour elle. Il s'approcha et passa un bras autour d'elle. Celle-ci finit par relever la tête et essuyer ses larmes.

"Vous allez mieux?

-Mieux est un euphémisme, je ne comprends pas.

- Apparemment il n'y a pas grand monde qui comprenne. Mais vous êtes jeune, et belle, vous trouverez quelqu'un de bien, c'est vrai maintenant vous êtes triste car vous êtes attachée, mais ça vous passera avec le temps. Vous êtes intelligente Miss, ne vous laissez pas détruire par un chagrin d'amour.

-Merci, c'est gentil, mais c'est vrai que c'est dur.

-Miss, vous serez heureuse avec un homme qui vous correspond, quelqu'un qui a les mêmes goûts que vous et surtout qui vous aime pour ce que vous êtes, vous êtes formidable donc c'est un homme formidable qu'il vous faut.

- Ouais, vous avez raison mais mon coeur a choisi ce maudit de Ron.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, par contre vous, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés, oubliez le, vous valez mieux que lui."

Harry avait écouté la conversation de loin et sourit légèrement en pensant:

_"j'en étais sûr, Snape est amoureux d'Hermione, ça promet cette année"_

Mélissa arrivait à ce moment là, toujours de bonne humeur et aguicheuse, mais quand elle vit le regard d'Hermione, elle se précipita sur elle

_(je vous rassure, ce n est pas du sexe)._

"Et bien ma chérie, que t'arrive t'il?

-Ron m'a plaqué pour Lavande!

-Oh je suis désolée, viens là!"

Mélissa prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle, Elle regardait Snape en même temps de l'air de dire:_ "elle est libre, maintenant à vous de jouer"_. Snape avait parfaitement compris et la regardait d'un air impassible . Puis Harry arriva avec le dîner.

"Oh beh, t'es encore là toi? Et en plus tu as fais le diner, oh merci !

-Ca va? Ta journée s'est bien passée?

-A merveille, j'ai eu mon salaire et j'ai plein de cadeaux pour vous."

Mélissa mit la table, le temps que Harry déposait les plats. Les trois s'installèrent et Mélissa commença à donner les présents.

"On va commencer par Hermione pour lui remonter le moral, tiens! _(elle lui offrit un ensemble, sous vêtement rose glamour et la fameuse nuisette bleue ciel, quand Hermione vit ça, elle en fut restée coï)  
_

-Merci , ils sont vraiment très fins.

-C'est de la soie Hermione, tu verras quand tu vas les mettre, tu seras magnifique, aucun homme ne te résistera dans ça.

-Même Ron?

-Oublie le celui-là, il ne te mérite pas. Tiens Harry, et çà c'est pour Ginny_.( elle lui offrit, un T-shirt près du corps à filet noir et un ensemble de boxer hyper moulant. Il éclata de rire et la remercia , pour Ginny c'était un ensemble de sous vêtements, nuisette porte jaretelle , tout blanc en dentelle et c'était très sexy)._

-Waouh! Quand elle va voir çà!

-C'est pour votre nuit de noces, à mettre impérativement le jour du mariage!

-Merci c'est très sympa.

- A vous Sèverus_.( le pauvre, il priait Merlin de toutes ces forces pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule; quand il a ouvert le paquet, il tomba sur un lot de boxer et slip très moulant en soie, il y avait comme couleur, noir, blanc , rouge, vert avec des dragons pour motif, et un pyjama bleu nuit très sexy en soie ; il en resta bouche bée )  
_

-Alors ça vous plait?

- Oui, merci.

-Vous verrez, quand vous les mettrez, ils sont très confortables, presque toute la collection est partie.

-Et toi, tu ne t'es rien acheté?

-Si, tiens regarde! _(elle s'était pris un haut transparent rouge avec un string assorti et un string en bonbon. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il pouffa de rire et Hermione fit de même à son tour, quand à Snape, il souriait un peu mais alors très peu.)_

Ils finirent par manger en racontant des bonnes blagues et en remontant le moral de Mione. A la fin de la soirée, elle était moins triste.


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et tout le monde se reposait. Mélissa passa sa journée à dormir. Hermione passa son temps a déprimé, elle n' avait rien mangé de la journée, elle pensait encore ce maudit de Ron.

Sèverus allait de mieux en mieux . Vers 16 heures il prépara du thé et apporta des muffins au chocolat pour Hermione.

"Tenez Miss, mangez, ça vous fera du bien

-Merci c'est gentil.

-Le chocolat est un excellent remède contre le chagrin.

- Ils sont très bons. Je suis désolée, je dois être pathétique.

-Non, vous êtes juste un peu déprimée mais celà vous passera. Vous êtes jeune, brillante, belle, une fois que vous l'aurez oublié, vous irez de l'avant, et rencontrerez un homme bien!

-Vos paroles sont très touchantes et réconfortantes. C'est très sympa.

-Je peux vous rendre la pareille, vous m'hébergez et veillez sur moi.

- Honnêtement ça me fait plaisir de vous voir differemment. Vous n'êtes plus l'homme sarcastique et froid, terreur des cachots.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment Miss.

-Mais faîtes mon cher! Et puis vous avez raison, je vais réussir à l'oublier, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail cette année à Poudlard, en quête de mes ASPICS. Je serai tout le temps plonger dans mes boucains.

- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde. Aimez vous écrire? Genre un journal intime ou des poèmes?

- Non pas souvent.

-Vous devriez, écrire vous permettrait d'évacuer votre peine.

-Je vais essayer. Vous êtes gentil.

- Vous aussi Miss.

-Ca été hier avec Harry?

-Oui très bien.

-Tant mieux.

-Il a de la chance de vous avoir comme amie, il a bien trouvé. Il n'y en a pas 50, des femmes comme vous.

- Lui aussi est unique, et vous également. Bon je vais me reposer et écrire, à toute à l'heure!

-Bien Miss!"

Hermione se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Snape prenait de plus en plus conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais en même temps ça l'effrayait. Va t 'il finir par lui avouer?


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours passèrent sereinement et dans le calme. Mélissa reprit le travail , elle rentrait tard le soir car elle réalisait des ventes privées. Du coup Snape et Hermione n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter, à se connaître un peu mieux. Snape réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Mélissa. C'est vrai qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione. Il la trouvait magnifique et adore sa personnalité. Malgré ses talents d'occlumens, son attitude se faisait de plus en plus ambigüe et Hermione l'avait remarqué. Elle aussi se posait beaucoup de questions et commençait à oublier Ron.

Elle pensait à Sèverus, rêvait de lui de façon hérotique. De nouveaux sentiments naissaient en elle et ça lui plaisait. Peu à peu elle laissait cet amour envellopper tout son être. Cependant elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Donc elle suivit les conseils de sa cousine. Elle s'habilla un peu plus sexy. Elle portait plus de jupes ou robes d'été, très sympa.

Quand Snape la vit vêtue ainsi, il fondit complètement mais se retint pour ne pas paraître sauvage. Maintenant pour elle, il ressentait un grand désir et de l'amour.

Un après midi, le soleil illuminait le balcon. Hermione en profita pour se mettre en maillot et bronzer sur le banc de soleil. Son maillot était un deux pièces couleur bleu océan, elle avait mis également un grand chapeau, des lunettes de soleil et s'était emmenée un livre et un tube de crême solaire. C'était très difficile pour Snape de se contenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la prendre pour lui donner du plaisir comme elle le mérite.  
Il s'assit près d'elle sur une des chaises en bois, Hermione en profita pour lui demander qu'il lui passe de la crême solaire sur le dos. Il accepta un peu gêné.

"Merci.

-De rien Miss Granger.

-Vous allez bien? Vous me paraissez bizzarre!

-Il faut que je vous parle Miss.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout d'abords je tiens à vous remercier pour votre hospitalité et votre gentillesse . Vous êtes une fille formidable et je m'en rends compte chaque jour. Vous êtes un don du ciel, une étoile , vous êtes douce, belle, intelligente, vous êtes tout ce qu'un homme recherche , vous êtes tout ce que moi j'ai tant cherché depuis ma plus tendre enfance. HERMIONE JE T AIME!

-Waouh! et bien! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça un jour! Depuis quand m'aimez vous?

-Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur vous à l'hopital. Au début je faisais tout pour l'ignorer , j'ai tellement peur de vous faire souffrir que je me refusais de voir la vérité en face. Puis votre cousine l'a deviné et Harry aussi.

- Merci de me le dire, ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour vous. Maintenant reste à savoir que fait-on?

- Je vous avoue que j'ai très peur de ce qui va se passer.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à Poudlard, il va falloir être très discret.

-Professeur, j'ai suivi Harry dans tous ses coups et nous avons enfreint une centeine règle de l'école, dans le dos des professeurs, donc ce ne sera pas un problème.

-C'est vrai, vous nous en aviez fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Mais c'était toujours pour la bonne cause.

-Oui sauf pour Lupin, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'essayer de l'amadouer sous sa forme de loup garou.

-Et le saule cogneur, avec Harry on a mis du temps à s'en depétrer, il nous lâchait pas!

-Hahahah! Vous êtes marrante aussi, ça ranimera mon coeur de joie.

-Qu'attendez vous de moi professeur?

-Déjà commencez par m'appeler Sèverus, quand nous serons uniquement tous les deux.

-D'accord Sèverus, donc on officialise?

- Puis je vous embrasser mademoiselle Hermione?

-Oh que oui, vous avez plutôt interêt Mon cher Sèverus, sinon je me jette sur vous.

-Mmh! c'est à y réfléchir à deux fois et pourquoi pas les deux?"

Snape s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement, il posa ses mains sur sa fine taille et la caressa délicatement. Ce qui lui fit plein de chatouilles et elle lui sauta dessus, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et s'accrocha à lui. Elle commença à le déshabiller et à caresser son torse et son ventre plat. Elle lui fit des bisoux dans le cou, fit durcir ses tétons et de ses mains s'attaquèrent à son pantalon. Snape l'arrêta un instant.

"Attends Hermione, pas si vite, je veux que tu sois sûre d'abord, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très envie de toi, ça fait des nuits que j'en rêve.

-Hmmh, Hermione!"

Il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre, il détacha son maillot et tripota sa jolie poitrine ferme, il lècha ses tétons et la fit gémir, de ses mains il la caressa, ses hanches, le haut de ses cuisses, lui enleva le bas du maillot et lui effleura son intimité.

Elle s'abandonna à ses douces caresses comme une chatte. Il goutta sa peau sur tout le corps, n'oubliant aucune parcelle, elle en faisait autant et finit par lui enlever son pantalon, elle commença à caresser son membre dressé, il soupirait d'extase et lui demandait de continuer, d'accélérer, elle accepta avec joie de lui donner ce plaisir intense tant attendu. Au bout d'un moment, il l'allongea sur le lit et recommença à la tripoter. Il suscitait les zones sensibles. Il finit par la prendre lentement pour éviter de lui faire mal. Une fois qu'elle s'habitua à cette intrusion, elle se détendit et l'autorisa à bouger.

Sèverus ne se fit pas prier, il allait et venait au rythme des cris de sa dulcinée, il toucha son point sensible et s'y attarda pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. Elle était contente car pour un premier rapport, elle n'eut pas trop mal et arriva même à savourer ce plaisir indécent. Elle se cambra et bougea elle même son corps, Snape prit sa poitrine dans les mains et la lui caressa, tout en donnant ses coups de reins.

Hermione n'était plus que plaisir et soumise. Leurs yeux brillaient comme des étoiles et le feu de l'amour s'embrasa, ne faisant plus qu'un. Leurs magies se réveillèrent et formèrent un joli coeur rouge nimbé de flammes; de ce coeur, émanait une lumière protectrice et chaleureuse. Leurs sentiments étaient si fort à cet instant que rien ne pouvait les importuner. Il finit par jouir en elle et ensemble touchèrent le ciel. Après leurs doux ébats, Hermione jeta un sort de nettoyage sur eux et s'enlacèrent dans leurs bras repectifs. Hermione appuya sa tête sur le torse de son amant, lui l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien se dire et Snape rompit le silence.

"Ca va?

-Oui, parfaitement! Et toi?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie, merci Hermione.

-Je t'aime Sèverus.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, de tout mon coeur."

Ils restèrent allongés sur le lit et finirent par s'endormir.

Le soir Mélissa arriva un peu fatiguée mais contente car elle avait fait la plus grosse vente de sa vie à un couple de riche. Snape et Hermione venaient de se lever et la regardaient. Mais Mélissa était loin d'être bête et remarqua que leurs comportements avaient changé et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

"Salut , qu'avez vous fait cet après midi?

-Rien ma cousine chérie pourquoi?

-Bizzarre, quand tu m'appelle comme ça c'est quand il t'arrive quelque chose de bien. Et vous Sèverus, vous avez meilleure mine. Non! .................................................................................................................................................................................. Ca y'est?

-De quoi parles tu?

-Mione arrête! vous êtes ensemble?

-Décidemment on ne peut rien te cacher!

-Waouh mais c'est super génial, c'est super méga génial! oh ma puce je suis trop trop contente! Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt!

- Au moins une personne est heureuse de nous voir ensemble!

-Oh mais il y aura plus que moi et vous savez pourquoi?

-Non!

-Parce que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous vous complétez à la perfection. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, non mieux, tout le bonheur du monde et pleins de bébé!

-Mélissa, on n'n est pas encore là non plus!

-Non mais ça va venir et j'espère être une de tes demoiselles d'honneur et un marraine de l'un de tes futurs enfants!

-Si on mangeait au lieu de t'entendre raconter des bêtises.

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira si je dis des bêtises, n'est ce pas Sèverus?

-Si vous le dîtes!

-Cool, cool, cool, cool!"

Mélissa embrassa Hermione et Snape _(sur la joue rassurez vous)_ et les aida à préparer le repas et installer le couvert, ils mangèrent ensemble dans une joie absolue. Hermione et Snape se lançaient des regards emplies de désirs, d'amour et de tendresse et Mélissa était super ravie de les voir heureux.

_Elle aussi va faire une rencontre, vous saurez qui au prochain chapitre._


	9. Chapter 9

Le reste des vacances s'était passé à merveille. Mélissa adorait son travail et continuait de répendre sa joie de vivre. Snape et Hermione savouraient leur nouvelle vie. Ils passaient la journée à s'embrasser, à se faire l'amour, à se dire je t'aime. Cette relation avait donné un grand coup de pousse à Sèverus. Il reprenait plus de force et sa magie recommençait à vibrer.

Il se sentait mieux , plus épanouis et heureux. En le voyant ainsi, Hermione était plus que ravie et aux anges. Ce qu'elle vivait avec lui n'avait rien avoir avec ses premiers flirts. Elle aimait Snape profondément et lui prouvait chaque jour. Elle était plus sensuelle et avait mieux confiance à son corps. Du coup elle portait de la jolie lingerie féminine, d'où la superbe nuisette bleue ciel, c'était la préférée de Sèverus. Il la trouvait si belle, si craquante dans cette tenue, il l'aimait tellement, sa douce Hermione.

La veille de la rentrée, ils mirent les choses au clair pour Poudlard. Chacun était d'accord sur le fait de rester discret et de se voir tous les soirs après les cours ou après le dîner. Ils verraient ça plus tard.  
A la rentrée, Hermione fut nommée Préfete en chef avec Drago Malfoy. Le chateau étant rénové, les maisons furent dissoutes sauf pour le quidditch. Du coup les emplacements de dortoirs se furent par année. Les appartements des professeurs étaient réunis et ceux des préfets en chef et capitaine de quidditch se trouvaient dans la même aile. Nos amoureux étaient super contents. Hermione se retrouva dans le même appartement que Harry, Drago, Pansy , luna, Ernie Macmillan et deux poufsouffles. Quand à Sèverus, il se retrouvait avec Lucius, flitwick et avaient beaucoup d'espace et un appartement personnel, seule leur salle était comune.

Hermione révéla à Harry et Drago qu'elle sortait avec Sèverus, ils étaient supers heureux de l'apprendre et lui souhaitèrent beaucoup de bonheur. Par contre Hermione leur fit promettre de n'en parler à personne pour éviter de faire virer Snape, puis elle demanda à Harry de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité, il accepta avec une immense joie.

Ainsi, tous les soirs pendant trois mois, Hermione et Sèverus se retrouvaient ensemble le soir après leurs devoirs respectifs. Tout se passait très bien, Snape aidait souvent Hermione à s'accrocher pour ses études. Il la soutenait moralement surtout et elle ne se laissait jamais démontée. Harry sortait avec Ginny, il l'invitait souvent dans son dortoir et la raccompagnait avant le couvre feu. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de harceler Drago, celui-ci en avait tellement marre qu'il lui arrivait d'aller se cacher dans les toilettes des filles de mimi geignarde. Et Ron sortait toujours avec Lavande, ils s'embrassaient partout, en classe, dans les couloirs, devant les élèves de première année.

Une fois Hermione les surprit et leur ôta des points. Ils furent très furieux, pour se venger, Lavande suivit Hermione histoire de trouver un point faible. Et elle la vit avec Snape, au début elle fut choquée et répendit la nouvelle qui fit effet boule de neige. En moins d'une journée toute l'école était au courant, ainsi que les tableaux. Mais vu que c'était de Snape dont il s'agissait, c'était parvenu aux oreilles du ministère et par la même occasion d'Ombrage.  
Les réactions furent extrêmemnt différentes:

_beaucoup d'élèves: comment faits tu pour sortir avec cette chauve souris des cachots? beurk, dégouttant, tu préfères les batards graisseux, va te laver! Comment tu peux faire? _

_D'autres: Félicitation Hermione, c'est très bien! on comprend maintenant pourquoi il est moins froid et moins sarcastique! c'est bien pour une fois qu'il a quelqu'un, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber! _

_Ses amis( Neville, dean, seamus, luna, pavarti et sa soeur, Ginny, Harry, Drago, et bien d'autre) : Tant que tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte, nous te soutenons., Ne fais pas attention à ceux qui sont contre vous, ce ne sont pas des amis, c'est merveilleux,pourvu que ça dure, grâce à toi il est mieux dans sa peau, vous formez un couple idéal, deux intellects!_

_Du côté des professeurs:_

_ Minerva: Et bien mon cher Sèverus, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire , de mon point de vue personnel je reste choquée, mais en même temps je suis quand même heureuse, très bon choix, miss granger est une jeune femme formidable, j'espère que vous ne la ferez pas souffrir._

_Flitwik, slughorn et Hagrid: Elle n'est pas un peu trop jeune pour vous? _

_Lucius: Elle est comment au lit?  
Snape: Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question de ta part. Tu ne me reproche pas le fait de sortir avec une moldue?  
Lucius: Non c'est du passé, j'ai décidé de faire des efforts. Donc?  
Snape: Quoi?  
Lucius: Au lit, elle est comment?  
Snape: Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, elle est tout ce que j'attend d'elle, exquise !  
Lucius: Tu me la prête?  
Snape: Jamais de la vie ._

Un peu plus tard Fudge et Ombrage arrivèrent au chateau par la cheminée. Minerva étant directrice était obligée de convoquer Snape et Hermione car ils enfreingnirent une règle très grave**:(relation élève/professeur interdite)**. Du coup ils arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps et Ombrage fit son petit discours.

_"Bonjour Monsieur Snape, Miss Granger, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici? Nous avons appris que vous avez une relation amoureuse , est-ce vrai?  
_

_-En effet c'est exact mais laissez nous vous expliquez Madame Ombrage (Hermione)  
_

_-Non, vous avez enfreint cette règle professeur et entrainez la meilleur élève à en faire de même, vous ne pouvez rester exercer cette profession. C'est pourquoi à compter d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes renvoyé, vous devez quitter le château avant ce soir, sinon, vous serez directement emmené à Azkaban."_

Albus Dumbledore qui avait assisté à la scène s'était déplacé de son tableau pour trouver Harry. Celui-ci se trouvait à la salle sur demande avec Ginny dans une position compromettante pour les yeux D'Albus mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

"hum, hum,

-D'où vient ce bruit?

-Ici Harry, le tableau.

-Oh bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, comment allez vous?

-Moi bien par contre Sèverus ainsi que votre amies Hermione se trouvent à ce moment même au bureau du directeur avec Mme Ombrage. Elle souhaite renvoyer Sèverus, interviens s'il te plaît, use de ta célébrité pour une fois.

-Merci de me prévenir."

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et courut jusqu'au bureau avec une telle rage, qu'il pourrait faire trembler les mur. Il donna le mot de passe, monta la gargouille et défonça la porte. Ombrage eut si peur qu'elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque _(dommage)._ Les autres sursautèrent également.

"DEGAGEZ OMBRAGE. VOUS N AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI.

-Mr Potter, je suis ici à cause de ces deux personnes qui ont enfreint le règlement.

-JE N' EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOS STUPIDES REGLEMENTS. DEPUIS QUAND ON INTERDIT LES GENS DE S 'AIMER? LAISSER LES TRANQUILLE. LE CHATEAU NE VOUS APPARTIENT PAS.

-Je suis navrée Monsieur Potter, mais je dois intervenir.

-ET MOI JE M' OPPOSE A VOUS. PARTEZ LOIN D'ICI VOUS N' ETES PAS LA BIENVENUE ICI. EN TANT QUE L' ELU J' EXIGE QUE VOUS PARTEZ ET QUE VOUS LAISSEZ MON AMIE ET MON PROFESSEUR TRANQUILLE.  
DE PLUS JE VAIS APPELER TOUS CEUX QUI SONT DE NOTRE COTE. PHINEAS POUVEZ VOUS APPELER DRAGO ET LUNA. FAITES PASSER CE MESSAGE: QUE TOUS CEUX QUI SONT DU COTE D' HERMIONE ET DE SEVERUS SE RAMENE ICI EN VITESSE."

Phineas obeit et transmit la requête, deux minutes après quasiment tous les élèves se réunirent dans le bureau et formèrent un cercle autour de Snape et de Hermione.

"Est-ce que celà vous suffit ou dois-je aussi faire intervenir notre magie?

-Non Monsieur Potter, nous avons compris. Professeur Snape, vous n'êtes plus renvoyé.

-ALORS DEGUERPISSEZ ET NE REMETTEZ PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS ICI!"

Ombrage et Fudge sont partis illico presto avant de subir la tornade de Harry.

Depuis ce jour, notre couple s'aimait au grand jour, s'habituant à toutes les réactions. Pau à peu les gens s'habituaient et les ragots n'existaient plus. Arrivèrent les vacances de noël, Hermione et Snape rentrèrent à l'appartement. Ils retrouvèrent une Mélissa toute épanouie et géniale. Un soir ils invitèrent Harry, Drago et Ginny, Ils se firent une bonne raclette à la française et rigolèrent beaucoup . Drago parlait beaucoup avec Mélissa et comme ces deux-là n'étaient pas du tout coincé, ils finirent par sortir ensemble. Quand Lucius l' apprit il péta un cable mais finit par accepter car il n avait jamais vu son fils aussi heureux.

Un an plus tard, on assista au mariage de Snape et Hermione et à la première naissance de leur fille qu'ils nommèrent Jade. Elle avait les yeux de son père et le visage de sa mère. Ils étaient super heureux. Mélissa et Drago s'étaient aussi mariés mais n'avaientt pas encore d'enfants. Ginny et Harry se marièrent également, et Ginny fut enceinte. Bref tout ce petit monde allait bien et vers de nouvelles aventures remplies de joies, d'amour et de tendresse.


End file.
